A Demon Called Love Rewritten
by Moony011
Summary: "You can't expect us to remember every wimp we've killed" She'd make them remember, and she'd make them pay... With a dosage of OCs,
1. Chapter 1

**New Arrival**

This is a rewrite I hope it shows some significant improvement from the other one.

Summary: There were others involved, but I'll never forget that man who killed my mother, father and brothers, I'll never forget those eyes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; I do own a few OCs however Such as Ayame and a few others who will be mentioned in the chapters they appear in.

Warning: Language, Violence (probably), Rape, attempted rape and sex.

It was early morning; a misty fog dampened everything around the area, darker than usual with the sun being blocked out by the dark greying clouds in the sky. The sound of crockets was clear, and small gushes of the wind as the brushed through the trees. Everything peaceful and calm, much to the delight of the guards who had to do the early shift.

"Aside from the creepy fog things seem to be well huh Sajin?" The guard was carelessly relaxed, arms resting behind his head turning towards his partner, who in contrast had a firm grip on his weapon, eyes never moving from the it's loyal duty in scouting the area.

"Mmmhmm" the lazy guard only chuckled to himself and went back to his business until they both heard faint crunches on the ground. Both guards stood up alert, concentrating on the sound ahead of them. The sound got louder and out of the fog came a person.

"A civilian?" The more serious guard squinted his eyes, and noticed a sheath behind the person's back.

"No a ninja" with that knowledge both guards lifted their weapons up ready to fight. The person finally reached the gates and on a closer inspection it was a woman, she had long black hair, past her waist, a red traditional ninja outfit and greed eyes. Her face was calm, even with the two guards ready to fight and ask questions later, she only stood there holding a hand up in protest.

"Don't worry I'm not an enemy, as you can see I do not belong to any village and I hold no quarrels with this one, I only wish to see the Hokage." Both Guards looked at each other; one of them looked back at the Kunoichi with a frown.

"Wait here" The guard ran back inside the village. Leaving the two ninja alone. The guard watched his partner go back in and quickly turned back to look at the Kunoichi, noticing him staring she returned the look and gave a half hearted smile. The guard returned it with a puzzled frown. The atmosphere was tense a small trickle of sweat developed on the guards brow. The Kunoichi raised a brow.

"First time on guard duty right?" Before he could answer his partner came back, calmer than when he left. He blocked his friend in a sign for m=him to lower his weapon.

"This way." She followed the man through the gates, taking in her surroundings, calmly sighing.

"So this is Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Deal**

They walked through the streets, even though it was still early morning a good amount of people were outside. Some were cleaning, but most were opening their shops getting ready for another busy day. The Kunoichi did not go unnoticed by the village folk, and wasn't blind to their suspicious looks or deaf to their whispers. Some glared some feared taking any children back indoors. Soon they got to the centre of the village where a masked Jonin stood looking at the guards and her. He was obviously waiting for them.

"Oh! Kakashi-san!" Both guards stopped immediately and bowed in respect to the man. Kakashi gave what you would assume was a smile considering you couldn't really tell with that mask covering from the bridge of his nose and downwards.

"I hear someone wants to go and speak with the Hokage" Both guards raised their heads, one of them moved to the side so that Kakashi could get a better look at the visitor.

"Yes sir, she wishes to speak with the Tsunade-Sama and we were granted permission to allow her entrance inside the village!" Kakashi took in the girl's appearance, judging by her face he suspected her to be at least 20 years old, he also found her clothing strangely odd as well, wearing old gauntlets and not the usual sandals most ninjas were found with nowadays.

"Well I'm afraid the Hokage is very busy today, but you are welcome to stay at an inn and I'll be sure to let you know when she's available" Before the girl could protest he was already gone. She was annoyed, but knew she had no say in the matter and decided to take the masked ninja's advice and find a place to stay. The guards took her the closest in and went back to their posts by the Konoha gates.

///////

Ayame walked into the inn, it was very quiet, and by the desk was an old man. A very grumpy looking man. She reluctantly walked up to the desk; the man was reading a newspaper, making low grumbling noises every time he turned a page. Seemingly unaware of her presence she hit the small bell on the desk. However received no reaction as the man continued to read the paper.

"Excuse me" The old man put the paper down, thought she thought she finally got his attention he only lowered the paper to grab his coffee and take a sip, then return back to his paper. Growing impatient she repeated herself, but now only louder and more aggressive.

"Excuse me!" The old man looked at her, frowned and turned another page, pushing his small reading glasses up along his nose.

"A little early for customers….and I don't take kindly to them being ninjas neither, and I ain't seen you around here before, which just makes stuff a lot more bothersome." She sneered at the old man's rude behaviour, resting her forearm on the table.

"Are you going to give me a room or not?" The old man mimicked her action and gave an even cruder sneer.

"Are you gonna be giving me trouble if I let you stay?" Holding in her slowly thinning temper she forced a small smile to play on her face.

"Not at all, like you said I'm not from around here, not quarrels, no trouble" The inn keeper looked her up and down, then turned around to get a key from the room key box. He then got a big dusty book from under the desk and got out a pen.

"Name?"

"Hisakata Ayame" After he registered her name he gave her the room key and went back to his coffee.

"You need to re-check in ever three days, your rooms on the third floor all the way down, try not to make too much noise." Ayame nodded in thanks and made her way up to her room. When she entered there wasn't much in there, just essentials, a bed, a table, wardrobe and a bathroom. In the wardrobe she found some spare clothes which luckily fit so she got changed into them and made herself comfortable on the bed.

///////

Ayame spent most of her day sleeping, which brought unwanted memories of the past…

_A much younger Ayame was running through a forest, her beautiful silky green kimono now stained and dirty with mud, but it went oblivious to the carefree little girl as she struggled to run and hold up her dress high enough not to trip and fall over. Giggling to herself as she thought she was far away from her pursuer, she decided to stop to catch her breathe. Puffing out her chest she threw her hands up in victory, only to be grabbed and tossed in the air._

"_Ha-ha! Thought you'd lost me didn't you?" Ayame struggled out of her capture's grip but it was all in vain as she was tickled and tossed about continuously._

"_Put me down! Hidenori!" Ayame's struggles resulted in her falling out of his grasp and falling into a mud puddle. The young man known as Hidenori laughed at the little girl's predicament, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Ayame sulkingly rubbed mud off of her cheek and glared up and him._

"_Ah Ayame, when will you learn that a little baby like you would never be able to out run a great ninja like me?" Hidenori was a young man of eighteen years, his wild brown hair kept tame in a high pony tail and wore a traditional black ninja garment with a metal obi bearing a crest resembling a willow tree. Ayame's only response was to throw mud at him, but with such short arms could only reach so close, only to make Hidenori laugh even more._

"_Hidenori you know better than to pick on our little baby sister" Ayame spun around and raised her head, up inside a tree was her other brother Hidetaka, Hidenori's twin brother, so similar, both mischievous and rude, you could only tell them apart by how they showed it._

"_Taka! What are you doing here?!" Ayame ran up to Hidetaka only to trip on the end of her kimono which was now completely covered in mud. Hidetaka frowned jumping down from the tree and approached Ayame._

"_Ayame, mother and father will be very upset when they see how filthy you got your new kimono" He was returned with an immature giggle. Smiling at how naïve she was he gestured for her to follow him as he returned her back to the village._

_///////_

The sound of a loud thumping on her window brought Ayame back to the present and she quickly shifted towards the source of the sound. Outside her window was the masked ninja again. His name a bit foggy in her mind, she walked over to the window and opened it.

"The Hokage has time to see you now, but be quick, time is short, she's a very busy woman" With that said he waited outside while Ayame went and got changed. Ayame hopped out of the window.

"Forgive me; but I've forgotten your name."

"Hatake Kakashi and yours?" Ayame paused for awhile before answering.

"Ayame…." It didn't take them long to reach the Hokage and they soon reached Tsunade's office. Tsunade was stamping away towers upon towers of papers her eye brows giving away her frustration and how tired she was.

"So what brings you to my village?" She sounded as if she wanted nothing more than to brush her away and not listen to what she had to say but what she would say next would stop Tsunade from doing anything else.

"I would like information on an S-rank criminal who was formerly allied with this village, any clues on his whereabouts would also be very valuable to me. His name is Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade's hand stopped, and she looked up in confusion and suspicion as the girl in front of her.

"That's not just any information and can just give away recklessly, who are you?" Ayame lifted her chin; a small amount of pride came in, firm and strong in her voice.

"Hisakata Ayame, Kunoichi to the Aku Clan, I'm sure someone of your status is aware of my clan" Tsunade stood up, smirked at the girl in front of her and folded her arms against her chest.

"Yes I'm well aware of the clan, and I'm also aware that they're extinct, gone, would you have any proof that you are from that clan?" Ayame put a hand inside her obi, pulling out a piece of metal a chunk of it melted off but the engraved image of a willow tree could still be made out. Tsunade's eyes widened, she nodded and went back to her place behind her desk. Ayame put her crest back inside her obi and looked back up at Tsunade.

"You're aware of the reasons of my clan's extinction?"

"Yes but he did not work alone, there were others involved and-"

"They are of no concern to me, only my family, they are the ones are I saw slain in front of me, killed by him…" Tsunade paused for a moment contemplating the situation.

"It would still be useful for you to know that all of Akatsuki was involved in the massacre of your village and clan" Ayame was puzzled.

"Akatsuki?" Kakashi came forward.

"They're a criminal organization of S-Class missing-nin and are the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. They keep themselves hidden well so it's no surprise you are unaware of them." Ayame nodded in understanding.

"Itachi is amongst them, we still are unaware of what their goals are but we do know they are after all the jinchurikki, one of which is a genin here in konoha, we've had Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame here recently trying to capture him, fortunately they failed but it won't be long before they come back for a second try, which is why you should stay here. He is sure to come back." Ayame's heart begun to pound quicker, finally after all these years, she could finally avenge her parents and brothers, Itachi would die by her blade.

"So you will stay here and protect our Jinchurikki Uzumaki Naruto" Ayame took in this information and suddenly grew angry.

"What?! I'm not about to become some baby sitter!" Tsunade grew a playful smirk on her face.

"Ah ah ah! If you want to stay here you need to be of some good use, I think it's a fair deal, don't you agree Kakashi?" Kakashi also smiled.

"Yes, and besides Akatsuki are after Naruto so when they find Naruto, you'll find Itachi, this is a win-win situation" Ayame looked between both ninja annoyed and angry. Tsunade raised her head in triumph.

"Deal?" Tsunade held her hand out to Ayame, who glared at her.

"….Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Sakura**

Ayame slept comfortably in bed back at the inn, but her peaceful dreaming came to a stop when a scratching sound came from her window. Ayame opened her eyes slowly, only to close them again and turn her back to the window. The scratching only got louder and became more of a nuisance. Giving up, she sloppily walked over to the window to see a small little dog that resembled a pug. She opened the window and the small pug hopped from the window sill into the room, he begun to sniff around.

"All clear Kakashi" Just as the name was called out Kakashi appeared and entered the small apartment. Ayame stood there with folding her arms, her frown more immature.

"I can see you don't trust me too much" Kakashi chuckled at her statement.

"Of course not, I've been privileged to know good information on your clan, your not ones to be easily loyal to anyone else, aside from your own kind."

///////

_Tsunade paced back and forth in her office, the new arrival proving to be helpful but also trouble. Kakashi only watched until he decided to speak up._

"_Tsunade-Sama; about the Aku clan…" Tsunade looked at Kakashi, she knew full well he could be trusted._

"_If word got out a Jonin knew, I'll be in big trouble Kakashi" Kakashi smiled and gave her a thumbs up._

"_My lips are sealed" Tsunade walked over to an open window, looking out to her village, people still trying to rebuild after the destruction caused by Orochimaru during the Chunin exams._

"_The Aku Clan, the had a village all on their own, nobody knew where they were and we still don't, they kept themselves well hidden. They still clung to the old ways, which explains Ayame's little getup. They trusted no one, but of course they needed to support themselves so they did missions for any country at any price, but it was kept extremely confidential." Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought._

"_But why all the secrecy? What did they have to hide?" Tsunade turned around and went to her desk, having his view blocked Kakashi couldn't see her open a secret compartment hidden on the floor under a rug. She pulled out a huge, dusty, old scroll. A small chill ran up Kakashi's spine, a dark, cold aura emitting from the scroll._

"_Jutsus, specialised weapons, field advantages, Aku criminals, leaders legends, everything you'd want to know about the clan is all inside here. One of our previous Hokage's managed to take this when he came across the village; unfortunately it was around his dying time so we couldn't find out anything he had seen for himself. Anyone who's seen the village always tends to die soon after, and no; no one has ever opened this scroll, it's almost impossible unless you can use a chakra seal breaking jutsu." Kakashi became confused._

"_But surely you could do such a simple unsealing?" Tsunade put on a defeated frown._

"_We've tried, there must be something the Aku have that we don't and we can only figure that out from this scroll….or from Ayame, but the chances of that happening are very small, Aku shinobi are extremely loyal, and persuasive with their words even their criminals had been glad to die for their treacherous ways once captured." Tsunade put the scroll away._

_//////_

Kakashi was walking through the streets of Konoha, Ayame following close behind. After a while they had arrived at an open field, in the field were three wooden posts and by them stood a boy and a girl. The boy had spiky blonde hair and wore an orange jumpsuit; he also had strange markings on his cheek which resembled whiskers. The girl had short pink hair just above her shoulders and she wore a red dress. Both of them looked very impatient and once they caught sight of Kakashi and Ayame, all their pent up anger was thrown at Kakashi in two words.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Both yelled, fingers pointed fiercely at him in some hopes a spark of lightning would emit from it, zapping the jonin.

"I know I know; I'm sorry but I had to pick up someone on my way here" They would have accused him of lying if said person wasn't standing in front of them. Naruto looked up in curiosity at Ayame and slight unease.

"Who's she?" Naruto walked over to her, Sakura close behind him. Naruto looked Ayame up and down.

"Your clothes are weird, I've never seen any ninja wear armour and stuff like that" Ayame was surprised at his rash and blunt behaviour.

"I could say the same for you, kid" She placed her hands on her hip, realising a bit of hostility Kakashi intervened.

"Naruto; Sakura this is Ayame, she has some business of her own to deal with here, but she's going to be protecting you Naruto." Naruto jerked his head yelling louder than necessary.

"What?! Why?! I don't need help, and why her?!" Kakashi sighed, not in the mood to deal with Naruto's brash attitude or wanting to calm down Ayame's thinning temper.

"Naruto, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time with those two men who came after you, whether you can accept it or not at your strength you are no match for them" With that said Naruto shut his mouth in defeat, Kakashi then got them started on their training which consisted mostly of Naruto sparring and Sakura reading scrolls upon scrolls of medicine and hand to hand combat.

Ayame sat on a nearby rock and rested her head on her hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Author's note

WOOW I haven't touched this story for god knows how long.

At least a year probably, I kind of miss it though so I'm gonna update it.

Though at the same time I'm glad I left it alone cuz my writing was sooo shit but hopefully I have improved some. I'll be sure to add at least a chapter this week, I just wanted to give some notice for now


	5. Chapter 4

Ayame watched from afar as kakashi trained Naruto, helping him improve his Rasengan. She watched in interest at the foreign technique, wiping beads of sweat that continuously developed, the day was hot and it seemed no amount of think clothing would help it.

'_Ayame, this is a waste of time, you need to find Akatsuki...' _Deep in thought Ayame failed to notice Kakashi park beside her on the rock, arms folded staring out onto Naruto and Sakura as they took a break. Ayame had abandoned her normal ninja wear for a simple thin top and baggy pants. All casual aside from the odd crest she still held wrapped around her waist. His curiosity did not go unnoticed, as Ayame took a more defensive position, taking the crest out of site.

"It's a symbol of my clan..." Kakashi stretched a hand out towards her after much inward quarrelling Ayame reluctantly handed it over for him to see, slightly heavy he looked at the piece of bronze, the image an willow tree slightly faded and scratched.

"Very interesting, you seem protective of it" He handed it back to her and she hastily placed it out of his sight.

"It has it's uses, it's more than just a symbol of my people."

"Oh? Like what?" Ayame stared at Kakashi distrustfully, which he returned with a smile. Even though Ayame knew better, she couldn't help but feel maybe letting him on wouldn't be much harm.

"It's sort of like a key, it open things, useful for an Aku who doesn't remember or know certain Jutsus used to unseal things like certain doors and stuff." Realisation lit up Kakashi eyes.

"Perhaps like a scroll...?" Ayame narrowed her eyes '_Does he know about the scroll?_'

"Perhaps..." Kakashi could tell he wouldn't get anywhere with her, so made his way back to continue training with Naruto. Ayame rose up herself and decided to make her way out of the training field.

"Oh Ayame before you leave, come with me this afternoon to see the Hokage there's something I think you'd both like to know" Ayame frowned at this, not liking where this was going, but being the girl she was, she didn't want to cause a fuss, agreed and then left.

Seeing her leave Sakura ran up to her sensei followed close behind by Naruto.

"What was that all about? She looked really pissed off"

"She always looks like that" Sakura frowned at Naruto but chose to ignore him, looking back at Kakashi who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Nothing to worry about, things are just going quite well, now Naruto where we're we?"

**xxxxx**

Ayame knew the time it would take her to get to the Hokage's building would be the same for Kakashi to probably get there at the designated time so, scratched going home off her list and made her way there instead. The sun was slowly setting, turning the sky a radiant shade of orange, the streets becoming more sparse as people were making their ways home, the closer night came the colder the breeze in the air became, so Ayame made her way into a small clothing shop.

"Welcome welcome, come in" The old lady's meek hushed voice ushered her into the shop. The old lady looked up from her sowing and smiled at the young girl before her.

"My my, a new face, and out in that getup, you'll catch your death when the sun goes down." The old lady went back to her sowing stroking the cat that had jumped up onto her counter. Ayame smiled at the old woman looking at a row of jackets , the room was filled with an earthy scent as she saw the lady had many pots and plants decorating the shop.

"That's why I'm here; I really need a jacket, hard to choose though... They all look so nice." The old lady giggled hopped off her chair and walked over to the row of jackets getting a good eyeful of her new customer. She grabbed Ayame's hand gesturing for her to turn around.

"Hmm, fur, yes I think a coat with a bit of fur on it, you look like a girl who likes the bigger luxuries in life" She gave a small laugh and Ayame followed in tow, with a half hearted chuckle. The woman pulled out a brown soft brown coat, with furred sleeves and hood. Ayame dressed herself in the coat, hugging herself. Yeah she liked this coat.

"Perhaps, maybe long ago...Y'know, I might just come buy here again, how much for the coat?" The two made their way to the counter and made their exchange.

"Thank you dear, come again" Ayame gave the old woman a smile and left.

"Sweet girl...such sad eyes though."

**Xxxxx**

Both Ayame Kakashi and Tsunade preoccupied the office, but only two knew why they were all there. Ayame was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Tsunade went to a locked unit and got out the Aku scroll.

"Why do you have that?" Tsunade held up a hand, silencing her.

"I suggest you show me more respect you little hussy, I am the Hokage of Konoha and you will address me as such!" Kakashi glared at Ayame to emphasise her point, gritting her teeth Ayame drew in a long breath and decided to start again.

"Lady Hokage, how did you get your hands on that scroll?" Tsunade smiled triumphantly taking a seat back in her chair.

"Our second Hokage before his death paid a little visit to your village many years ago, I don't know why, but he stole this scroll, and we have had it ever since, however what's contained in here is left to be unseen, I understand you must want this back immediately however I feel I need to know what's inside this scroll" Ayame slowly took in all the information nodding at this new information.

"The thing is Ayame, I don't feel what we know about your village already is enough for me to trust you, I'm sure you can understand my predicament, I have a village to protect, maybe right at this moment having you here is a big mistake, but I won't be sure until I've seen what's in this scroll, but of course it's sealed." Kakashi stepped forward facing towards Ayame.

"There's either a special jutsu you use to unlock or... from our little chat this morning, that little crest of yours can unlock it, you did say it was a key of sorts." Tsunade watched as Ayame took out her family crest and contemplated what to do next. Ayame looked up in defeat and gestured for them to turn over the scroll, to show a pentagon shaped hole keeping the scroll closed.

"Yeah, there is a jutsu, but I think I'll just use the crest, it's not like you can threaten my village anyway." Ayame quickly turned and made her way out.

"I was sure you'd want to see what's inside" Ayame stopped at the door, a grim look on her face.

"Some things are better left unknown, I'll leave it in your hands, I really have to insist that it's kept locked away and never stolen again. Can I hope that it's safe in your hands, I would only destroy it if you give it back to me and I'm not prepared to fight you for it"

"You have my word" With that she was gone, and made her way back to her apartment.

**Xxxxxx**

/

_Ayame was perched on a cushion stool In front of a golden mirror, cheeks rosy and a cheeky smile on her face. Eyes glued on her little doll as her mother brushed her long black locks, a warm smile adorned her face, dolling up her only little girl, her little princess._

"_Ayame, your hair has grown so beautifully, at this rate I'll have to cut it" Ayame pouted at her mother turning around brushing her fingers through her mother's hair, much different to hers, while hers was straight and black her mother's was equally as long but was a rich brown and fell in waves._

"_But mother's is so beautiful, mine stupid!"Her only smiled cupping her daughters face placing a tender kiss on her forehead, and rubbed her cheek with a perfectly manicured thumb. _

"_Oh Ayame you shouldn't say such bad things about yourself, your hair's beautiful, as is that cute little face." Ayame twirled her hair between her fingers as both her and her mother absorbed the image before them in the mirror, so different yet so similar. Her mother place the hair brush down on the vanity which Ayame grabbed and fiddled with it in her hands, with a worried expression on her face._

"_Mother...Is father still, angry with me...?" Ayame looked at her mother who had gotten up making her way to her daughters dresser where was kept a small music box. She opened the lid and looked at the small little dancer and it slowly spun, to the sweet melody._

"_He's not angry with you Ayame, he was only worried, and so was I, you know better than to leave the castle, how you managed to leave beyond the walls I still wonder." Ayame got up and ran to her mother's side tugging on her kimono._

"_But Hidenori and Hidetaka always leave the castle, why can't I? It's not fair..." Ayame's mother bent down so she Was at eye level with her daughter , placing her hands on her shoulders, her face once gentle and warm, now stern and serious._

"_What lies outside these walls, outside this village, is the world of man, it's dangerous and cruel Ayame, and we have no place there." _

_/_

A slam from a door a few meters away from Ayame's room snapped her out of her thoughts, She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, silently begging for sleep to come.

**Xxxxx**

"Ah, I hope you both enjoyed the meal, was everything to your liking...oh no please, it's on the house"

"I insist."

"V-very well, you're very kind good sirs, g-good luck on your journey" The scared shop owner hurried away from the two odd customers.

"Well there goes a second meal we could've had for free"

"Hn, so it would seem" The larger of the two chuckled and stood up placing his huge weapon back upon his back and stretched his legs.

They continued the journey in silence, back to Konoha.

* * *

**Ah I really need to start making chapters a lot longer, I know there was nothing that interesting in this chapter but I hope you enjoy still, I'll be sure to update again soon, but right now I'm tired.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah Cocorosie, you're music truly does help while writing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**

* * *

**

Itachi and Kisame continued their path down a dirt road. It was deserted with only carriages, merchants and travellers passing by probably once or twice in the long space of time they had been walking. Since their failure to capture Naruto they had been keeping low in Fire country until things had died down slightly, they knew they would be preparing for them, so they took to spanning the entire country in hopes for information and a better knowledge of their temporary location.

The sun beat down harshly on them, Kisame being sure to make exact note of this as he took his sun hat off to use as a fan, undoing the first few buttons of his clock.

"Should've ordered stuff to go before leaving that cafe eh Itachi? Don't fancy the heat one bit..." Itachi took a quick glance at his taller companion who vainly wiped beads of sweat only for them to be replaced with fresh ones. Itachi couldn't say it wasn't hot but it certainly didn't affect him in the same way as his partner.

"It'll be night in a few hours, I'm sure you won't be complaining then, night time during the summer here can be quite pleasant. I'm sure your patience can last until then can't it Kisame?" Kisame made a small groan, more to himself than to Itachi, placing his hat back on and flexed his fingers, squeezing them into fists and releasing, repeating the method several times.

"Hopefully we can head back to the village soon, I'm itching to fight those bastards again" Itachi frowned slightly at the bloodlust emitting from Kisame, but he chose to ignore the comment.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Why am I here again?" Ayame was sitting with Naruto at Ichiraku, he was already on his third bowl of ramen and it from the looks of it, wasn't going to be his last. Ayame sat next to him, using her hand to rest her head and she watched bored as the boy gorged down pork and noodles.

"Kakashi-sensei said he had some important stuff to take care of so he wanted you to train me instead." Ayame bore a look of disgust at the kid as he spoke.

"Could you at least swallow before talking, I could see everything" Ayame shuddered at the burned images of saliva coated pork bits that sloshed through the boy's mouth as he spoke. Naruto blushed from embarrassment and quickly swallowed the remaining contents of his bowl asking the owner for another bowl.

"You've gotta train me today, aren't you gonna order any ramen" Ayame sighed and made her way out of the small diner.

" fine, I'll meet you back at that field you trained at the other day, and food wise, I don't like ramen" Naruto nodded, taking in all her information until all she said had sunken in.

"Don't like ramen huh...? Wait...what?" Before he could protest her bad taste (or rather lack of) in food she was already gone.

**Xxxxxx**

Naruto and Ayame sat opposite each other on the ground, Ayame folded her arms. It seemed clear Naruto was waiting for her to say something before they start

"Ok Naruto, Fill me in, what have you been doing?"

"Well that pervert Sannin should be the one helping me get the Rasengan better, but I haven't seen him around for awhile so kakashi-sensei's been helping me out with it" Ayame motioned for Naruto to show her this Rasengan. Using a clone he created a Rasengan in his hand, smiling in triumph presenting Ayame with his technique.

"Alright get on with it then" Naruto became confused Ayame got up and walked over to the nearby tree and settled her back against it on the ground.

"What?"

"You heard me; I don't know anything about this Rasengan jutsu, I'm obviously here just to keep an eye on you" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her obviously upset with his 'teacher' for today.

"You suck! Are you just gonna sit on your ass the entire time? Oh ooh! Hey you got some Jutsus right? Why don't you teach me one of yours?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Naruto clearly wasn't backing down so Ayame walked over to him. She smiled placing her hands on her hips as if studying him, causing Naruto to feel nervous.

"Tell you what Naruto, here's a little task for you, if you can make that Rasengan on your own without using a clone, I'll teach you ONE jutsu, but I really think you should concentrate on this one, that Rasengan you make earlier wouldn't do much to a proper shinobi." Naruto's eyes grew like saucers and Ayame could've sworn she saw them twinkle.

"You'll teach me a jutsu? Really?"

"Were you even listening to me...?" Before she could finished he'd already run off and begun to practice. However far off in the distance Jiraiya and kakashi had been witness to the scene that had just taken place. Jiraiya was the first to speak, the usually calm and laidback old man was replaced with a more serious persona.

"So that's her?"

"Yeah, I think some bonding time with Naruto will help make her job guarding him a lot more efficient. Though it would be better if you were to continue training him." Jiraiya cracked his neck a few times before turning to leave.

"I'm a little busy at the moment He'll be fine. That Itachi and Kisame are still within Fire's borders though, be careful." Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement and then the Sannin was gone. Kakashi looked back over as Naruto struggled to create the small wind orb on his own, and Ayame as she watched in boredom.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

A few weeks had passed and there was still no sign of Akatsuki. Ayame's motivation to stay in Konoha was slowly dwindling; most days consisted of either watching over Naruto's training and setting tasks more or less impossible for a Genin like him, staying at home or visiting the small clothes and antique shop that she had visited before to purchase her now favourite jacket.

"Hanako?"Ayame entered the small shop and was quickly greeted by the old owner who led her to a small coffee table; tea had been laid out and boxes with beads and string.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up girl, I've become a lot more lonely and pessimistic in my old age" Hanako followed this with a bitter laugh and started pouring tea for both her and Ayame. Seeing her struggle Ayame took the pot from her and finished pouring the two cups.

"I'd never stand you up Hanako, I really like it here, it reminds me a bit of my mother's room back home, very earthy, despite it being a clothes shop" both girls began making bracelets with the beads and string on the table. Since Ayame's first visit to the shop, it was a natural occurrence to come see the old lady often and help her or just to say hi. She enjoyed the old lady's company and vice versa.

"Is that so? And where is your mother now? I take it she isn't here in Konoha with you?"

"No, she died... a few years ago..." Hanako frowned and poured Ayame more tea.

"Oh my, how terrible. And what of your father?" A grave frown was on Ayame's face but tried to keep herself busy with the wooden charms in her hands and she made simple patterns through the string, her silence made the old woman tut, Ayame's silence was answer enough for her, feeling no need to fish out a verbal answer.

"Life has horrible twists and turns, would I be prying to ask how they died?" Ayame kept her eyes on the task in front of her, trying to suppress her anger.

"They were murdered, them and my brothers-"

"Brothers too?" Ayame nodded and Hanako was silent again to let her continue. The old lady had a way with making you trust her Ayame had learnt, and she wasn't afraid to speak of her family, something she wouldn't speak with to anyone else.

"It was winter, and there was a lot of snow...Heh, what am I doing? I've only known you a few weeks and here I am about to pour my heart out, well it feels like that, I've never told anyone about my family, about what happened." Hanako smiled at the girl taking hold of both her hands, forcing her to look up at her. Urging her to open up to the old woman and she gave in.

**flashback**

_/_

_Fireworks were bursting into the skies, music played and the people of Aku rejoiced. For their Princess had reach the age of fourteen and in their eyes was now a woman. So on such a joyous occasion the celebration of such an important birthday was shared with the entire village. Ayame watched from high in the castle held by her father as they both marvelled and the beautiful display before them. Ayame's father looked at his only daughter and smiled with love and adoration behind the his long groomed beard, his wife watching with content from afar at the rare scene before her, sat with her three sons who were more interesting in eating than watching fireworks. Ayame was taken closer to the edge of the balcony the family resided in, in order to get a better view of the people below. Ayame stared in shock and the sheer amount of people._

"_They are all here for you Ayame, to see their princess." Ayame looked around at all the people singing and dancing and calling out to her. Ayame looked at her dad in a "what should I do?" way, earning a chuckle from him._

"_Wave" Ayame did as instructed resulting in higher shouts and screams which startled the young girl making her wrap arms around her father's neck. While she continued to look at the fireworks her father began to scan the crowd until he found what he was looking for, a group of people in the crowd, robes more extravagant compared to most of the crowd stood up on a higher platform. From the crest with their family name imbedded on their clothes, it was obvious to most that they were a shinobi family and one particular family member caught his eye. A young boy of no more than 16 who; despite his age held himself in a manner like the rest of the men in the group. Once Ayame's father saw him he directed Ayame's attention to the young man._

"_Ayame, do you see that boy over there?" Ayame squinted her eyes and found who her father was talking about, slightly unimpressed._

"_What about him?" _

"_He and his family will be joining us for dinner in a few days and I want you to be on your best behaviour and to get on well with him, will you do this for me?" Ayame was unsure of her father's request but did not want to upset or disappoint her father and nodded eagerly in mock excitement. This earned her a kiss on the forehead as they both embraced; unaware of her mother's concerned expression, clearly aware of what was going on._

_Xxxxxx_

_It was soon close to midnight and the celebrations had ended. Everyone had returned home and all was silent in the village. Ayame and her brothers had all retired to bed and were sound asleep. Her parents were the only ones awake, readying themselves for sleep, her father sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought, a habit he made before he would get into bed, his wife was currently at her dresser brushing her hair. On most nights this would have all been done in silence and they would both go to sleep, but she was intent on changing things for this one night. She put down her comb and looked at her husband through the mirror._

"_I know what you are planning"_

"_Yoshiko..." Yoshiko turned around determined to dominate the conversation._

"_I won't let you do it Nobu; I don't care how strong or rich they are that family is dangerous I can see it in that boy's eyes, they've bred him for battle." Nobu rose up from the bed looking at a case that held his armour._

"_It is in our blood to fight Yoshiko, it's what kept us safe for generations, I had that same fire before we met, and I still do now do I not?"_

"_..." He slowly made his way over to his wife, her eyes downcast to the ground._

"_Have I ever laid a hand on you Yoshiko?" Yoshiko shrugged her head._

"_I'm not a fool wife, that's why we will meet them first, I did not abandon you in this decision, I would never take that duty of finding Ayame a husband from you." Yoshiko still looked at the accepting her husband's will. Nobu could see the hurt and fear still evident in his wife's eyes and reach out a hand to grab her, with such gentleness._

"_Come to bed" Yoshiko looked up at her husband and smiled half heartedly but suddenly became alert._

"_Did you hear that?" Nobu glared at the door his grip on his wife becoming more protective, Yoshiko ran to his armour while Nobu made his way towards the door that led to the hallway, his wife behind him, handing him his sword._

"_Stay here" She nodded holding a hand to her chest in hopes to calm the increased beating of her heart. _

_Nobu slowly crept through the hallway the sound of shuffling far down deeper though the compound, one of the doors opened only for it to be his two sons._

"_Father, Hidetaka said he heard a scream" Hidenori whispered both him and his brother with their own weapons at hand. Their father motioned for them to follow him, but were stopped by the appearance of his last and youngest son, Masahiko._

"_Father? What's going on?" _

"_Masahiko, go to Ayame and take her to your mother and be armed" He knew better than to ask further questions and rushed to his sister's room. _

_Xxxxxxxx_

"_Ayame! Ayame wake up!" Ayame's eyes fluttered open, and she began to groan, upset at being woken up so early though she didn't have time question who had woke her up as she was grabbed by the wrist and whisked to her mother's room. Once she reached her mother's room she was quickly grabbed by her mother._

"_Where are your brothers?" Yoshiko held onto Ayame, Masahiko took a short sword off the mantle readying himself for a battle._

"_With father, what's going on?" _

"_We might have company" _

_Minutes felt like hours, screams and the sound of swords could be heard from below. Fearing the worst Yoshiko took away to the wardrobe placing her inside._

"_Mother I'm scared, what's happening? Where is everyone?" Yoshiko cooed and hushed Ayame in attempts to calm the girl and to silence her._

"_Don't be afraid, everything's going to be fine, mummy's going to be outside right here, but you have to hide in here ok? Don't make a sound Ayame, and don't get out of here no matter what, can you do that for me?" Ayame nodded trying her best not to cry, Yoshiko kissed her daughter on the head._

"_That's a good girl" She quickly turned her head at the sound of footsteps making their way closer to the room and quickly shut the wardrobe doors. The door was violently broken down and their stood two unfamiliar men. One with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail, with eyes the colour of blood, and next to him a much taller man, with skin tinted blue with a monstrous appearance. The only resemblance being the clocks they wore and the murderous aura surrounding them. The taller blue skinned man was the first to speak up._

"_Quite a few of them aren't there Itachi, think the others will be done in time?" The shorter of the two stepped forward._

"_Leave it to them, we have our own priorities right now" Masahiko tightened his grip on his sword, gritting his teeth, knowing deep down he was no match for the pair in front of him. He charged forward regardless only to come head first with the giant weapon in the hands of the taller ninja slamming into the wall. Blood spurted from his lips as he attempted to rise only for the monster's weapon to slam down on his head, ending his life. Ayame placed her hands on her mouth to stop a scream that tried so hard to escape her lips, trembling at the sounds and what could be seen through the crack she left opened in the door frame. _

_Yoshiko ran to her son, sobbing over his dead body, calling his name over and over. Itachi motioned for his friend to stop before he could strike her down._

"_Leave her to me Kisame." Said man laughed cracking his knuckles sitting down on the bed across from them._

"_Damn Itachi you can be kind of soft sometimes y'know?" Itachi ignored his partner taking out a kunai._

"_I'll make this quick for you" Before he could strike, their attention was taken to the door, where stood before them was Nobu, his once beautiful robes now encased in his blood, tears and scars scattered his body and himself making slow shallow breaths. He looked at the scene before him, his daughter nowhere in sight and his wife crying over the carcass of his son, barely recognisable, he bared his bloody teeth and rose his sword._

"_You bastards! NO MERCY!" In a few seconds Nobu's head was sent flying and landed a few feet away, perfectly in Ayame's sight._

"_NO! Nobu! NOBU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Yoshiko screamed, backing up further into the room. Itachi casually made his way towards her and before she had time to react stabbed her in the heart. Yoshiko put a hand by the wound, looking at it as if mesmerised and slowly fell to the ground. _

_Tears flowed down Ayame's cheeks watching in horror as her mother used what was left of her strength to crawl close enough towards her wanting to catch one last glimpse at her daughter. Trying her best not to be caught she placed a finger to her lips._

"_Momma loves you..." Yoshiko's last word before a final blow was landed to her. Ayame buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see the image of her dead mother before her. Itachi placed his sword back in his sheath before turning to leave._

"_Let's go Kisame" _

_Ayame did not move from the wardrobe, until the smell of smock reached her nose. She slowly crawled out of the wardrobe and scurried through the castle until she found the secret getaway her and her brothers used. The tunnel led towards a secret exit out of the village. Covered in dirt and ash Ayame walked out of the village, until she fell to her knees and cried out to no one, watching as her village was engulfed by flames. _

_/_

_**end flashback**  
_

Ayame's lips quivered scrunching up her skirt as she told the end of her story to Hanako. Neither said anything for a long while until the old woman broke the silence.

"You are a strong girl, I cannot say enough how sorry I am" Ayame wiped away tears that threatened to fall, slowly got up taking the empty tea cups and pot away and returned proceeding to show Hanako the bracelets she made.

"Thanks for listening, I didn't think I'd be able to finish all that ha-ha, they aren't as good as yours but I hope their ok" She looked at the bracelets and smiled up at the young girl.

"Don't be silly they look wonderful! Oh my, would you look at the time, I think you should home now, come on before it gets dark."

"Goodbye Hanako, I'll see you again soon" She waved goodbye to the girl and started to put the bracelets away. As Ayame was making her way out she bumped into two men who she quickly apologised to and continued her way home, the two men walked inside the shop a puff of smoke lifting into the air, Hanako looked up at them a smile replacing her suspicious glare.

"My my, you two boys again? What do you two little trouble makers want"

"It's been awhile Hanako-san, it's good to see you still well" The lady got up from her chair to make a new batch of tea, and started to yell from the kitchen.

"If they find out you two are here I'm in big trouble, you understand?" She came back, handing the two cups.

"So, Itachi, Kisame, what brings you to my door again?"

* * *

**A/N: Blimey that was long. And now it's 2 am, dunno why I can't write during the day, seems like my writing mood only works after midnight :P**

**Well I hope that chapter was ok, please review, my story, it would be much appreciated :D**


End file.
